Messages in a Bottle
by Irah
Summary: Expressing herself was something that she did not condone. Always quiet and forever mysterious yet highly respected because her thoughts were her own. Still, it was someone who she longed to be with and would go to any lengths in telling her confessions. Sailing the part of the sea not known to all, her messages are spread throughout the vast blue of Davey Jones locker.
1. Chapter I: Lost at Sea

**A/N:** Wow so it's been some time since I uploaded any new stories but this one came from me reading over my other fic 'Spirit of the Ocean' but it's nothing like that one. And don't worry My other chapters are all set to go just have to edit them so expect some more uploads this week. Anywho I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure how Pirate talk goes so bare with me, but I don love POTC! "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...Sauvy?" love that line lol.

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

**Lost At Sea**

"The infinite starry sky is the only way I know that I still have a merit sense of morality. Insanity has driven the ship that I have come to take refuge. I do not know if this is but a mere dream, or if I am lost, but what keeps me going is you, there is not a day that goes by that I do not think of you or our family. I have longed to feel the warmth of your skin, to be around our son and your loving aura. Just to see that smile that will, without any doubt in the bottom of my every being, warm my soul.

My every reason for living is to see those bright eyes once more, to quench my thirst of a single kiss from your lips. I have taken for granted those callous hands that will grab mines to assure me that we're forever linked. Yes, I remember you. Words only deter to express how much I miss you, and one day, though I am hoping for a miracle, I hope to receive a letter from you. I doubt you will receive this but I am just pouring my heart out to you, believing that fate, or faith, will save this burdening heart of mines.

Memories start to fade of my life day by day, but you remain like a stagnant figure of grace and glory. I am coward to admit that I am scared, when time has consumed everything about me, what will happen afterwards? When it does however, and I become just and effigy floating through the rain drops of time, I hope that your imitation is embedded deep in my forever kip.

I do not know what is going to happen to me in the future, I do not wish to think about it. All I know, is that I love you, and if you do not receive this letter of my dearly confession, I will always be with you and our son no matter the cause.

Eternally Yours

_Sha"_

He sat motionless, looking at the familiarity in handwriting of his lover, bringing the tearing sheet from the glass bottle to his nose, smelling the sea and almost tasting the salt. The hint of fresh jasmine the wind carried from the cloth that held the letter together, to his flaring nostrils brought him almost to tears but he held them back from fear of the young eyes asking him what was wrong.

Puzzled, the young child inquisitorially spoke, "Daddy?"

The dignified man looked up, staring with half blurred blue eyes to clear chocolate brown irises, "Yes my son?

Placing the colorful rocks he collected from sea on the driftwood halfway buried in sand, "Did mommy write that letter?"

He answered in silence, nodding his head slowly then staring out into the orange and blue hues on the horizons. The wind was warm, comforting to him almost. The child looked from his masculine father to the sea, walking to sit next to him on the log in front of their improvised shack, "Where is mommy…Daddy?"

The man looked from the sunset to his child, reaching to the boy's chest, "Do you feel that beat?"

Energetically the adolescent shook his head, which brought a smile to the elder being face, "That is where your mother lives, that is where she will be forever,"

"Will I see her again?"

"Someday, but god forbid not too soon,"

The child face grown more worried, "Why not?"

"Because you need her to live, she beat for us only. Stay strong my son, so she may live with you forever,"

The boy smiled once more, running back, after tripping, to the collected rocks. His father, on the other hand, watched the beautiful child she left him to care for, frolic around where he was born, and where his wife passed away. Still, the letter that was written one year after the child was born arrived, almost fully buried underneath the sand until he noticed it and in her handwriting. It was strange but he missed her. Missing her to the point that he almost self-destruct before realizing he had someone to go on worth living for: Their son.

She was still out there, lost at sea in a space he could not comprehend but he still had hope, that one day she will turn up. Forgetting the fact that she was forever lost at sea.

* * *

This is just the beginning so there is more to come! but for now, how did I do? :D


	2. Chapter II: Induce

**A/N**: Thank you **xfang-girlx** and the anon **Benni**. Both of your reviews made my day since I'm just now check in on here. So here's Chapter two. A little short but trust it get's longer as the story progress.

**Disclaimer**: My last time saying so for this story, as I own no canon characters of either Bleach or Pirates of the Carribean. Now...good day/night =D

Hope you enjoy this little bit.

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

**_Induce_**

"_Dear my beloved_

_It's been a while since I felt a quill. It is as if these hands forgot how to use it or forgot what a scroll feels like. But that is not why I write. I am scared my love. I am puzzled, stuck in a place with no answers that deal with these matters. I want to cry but fear of how it may look to the other lifeless eyes that float around here. I already hold a reputation that exceeds far more than what I am._

_They say I am bad luck, a jinx to every man form on this ship. I tried to prevail upon them into not believing such mockery, but my words are ignored. I have no one to turn to, no one to speak with about this torturous pain of loneliness and misery. I am afraid I have become more of a troublesome package than anything of use. So, I stay in this corner, doing all that I can to stay out of trouble, and most of all stay alive, If I already am alive._

_I have a nickname on here also. The 'withering heart'. I took a liking to it because of the story that came afterwards. They spoke of a woman, writing to a ghost in hopes of receiving anything back. It went on for infinity but she wrote as it was still her first, a lonely heart that loved for all of time even after death until she only remembered one word, Dear, which is always the start of another new letter, right? If I am dead already, I would not know. Everything feels so real, the touch and feel of things, the smell, the taste, even the emotions. _

_Turmoil seemed to have gotten the best of me during these past few months. I played it off, hoping that it was only my imagination, but ever since I was read a fortune of vivid words about the word 'future'. My hopes soared to the tallness of the Flying Dutchman._

_Although this letter may point out drastic and unbelievable quandaries in this afterlife, I do hope that you not worry yourself and instead live for our son, and you as well. What would bring me insurmountable joy, is to know that the both of you are happy. I love you both and only cry with the undying need of holding the two of you._

_I truly miss us, dearly._

_With Love, and yours for all eternity…_

_Sha_"

"See, so she has to be on that ship!" a man yelled, too spirited for the likes of other man aboard their rowboat.

"Can you try not to shake this boat? We are in shark infested waters and I want to make it home alive,"

The standing man scoffed, deliberately plopping back to sit down, rocking the boat for two side to side, "Only pansy would say something like that," grabbing another bottle with a letter inside.

"Right…" fixing his glasses, paying no mind to the other's childish rant, "do you think this 'Sha' is leaving a trail to where she is at?"

"Nah, if that was the case, we would see more by now, instead finding them here and there," fixing the horribly wrapped maroon turban on top of bright orange hair, tucking it away from the scorching sun, and heat or the Caribbean sky, "do you have any idea who this letter is referring to? They have a kid I know that for sure,"

The slender man slowly shook his head, still rowing, "These letters could be anywhere, we already have three, and who knows if there were more before the ones we have now,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. However, should there be a code on here? I mean it is only right if this person wants to escape wherever they are and does not want anyone to know,"

"Have you gone missing in the head my friend? You've just answer your own question. It would take whoever knows the person to figure out a specific code if they're speaking in formality,"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Tch, it was worth a shot," looking into the glass bottle before taking another letter out, "this smells like jasmine,"

"For Christ sakes boy, let her go, there is other women out there,"

"You know, for someone who is 'smart' sure is dumb as hell!" shoving the bottle to his face, "smell it!" Because he has to breathe in order to survive, the other man took in the heavy aroma. It was fresh, heavenly the most.

Closing his eyes to picture anything imaginary to the scent before sighing out, "Night blooming jasmine," his eyes then snapped open, "wait, shouldn't that be a clue right there?"

"What? Flowers?"

"Yes. Well not flowers, but the smell. I only know two places that sell them one at Los Noches island, and where we stay,"

"So what're you saying?"

The slighting leaner man smirked, fixing his glasses once more, "Exactly what you're thinking. Up for another adventure?"

"Sure, but please tell me we're leaving Renji at Seireitei?"

The other male laughed, "You know this better than I do Ichigo, it wouldn't be an adventure if the gang wasn't with us,"

"I don't know man. I heard Los Noches doesn't like our kind,"

"Hmm. You are right. Best we make the necessary preparations before we head out there,"

"Preparations meaning what?"

"That I have to sow some material, while you go out and buy whatever it is that we need,"

The man spoke, raising a questioning eyebrow, "Such as?"

"You'll know once we get back home. Tell your dad too, wouldn't want another embarrassing episode like last time,"

He only shuddered at the thought. Seeing his snot nose father cry out his heart when he found out he was leaving for a week beforehand. He rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to forget how much his father was more of a mother instead, "Ah well you are right about that one,"


End file.
